Welcome to Ultrazone
by Relay Zenoda
Summary: So it's life in the streets of Arcadia work, love, live.. It's a community where everyone roams free..Well, not unless you have the money to do that. AU Story SquareEnixSoft Crossovers
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer**: Nothing in this story is mine besides the plot. This story is AU (Alternative Universe) and takes place in Alhambra. Don't know where that is? Look it up. I do not own any of the SquareEnix characters used in this story. (Square Soft, etc.)

**Title**: Welcome to Ultrazone

**Rating**: M

**Characters**: (_Thus far_..) Axel, Cid, Demyx, Kadaj, Loz, Reno, Roxas, Sora, Tifa, Yazoo, Zexion.

**Summary**: This is life on the high-streets. Life isn't a game, it's working, loving, heartbreak and reunion.

**_Note_**: This story will contain yaoi/het and possibly yuri. Don't like it, then don't read it, okay? I don't want flames about how, "omg liek, that is just s0 lame and shitz0r. Reno and Yazoo is nasty" I don't care. Deal with it, or don't read.

-d-b-0

"Welcome to Ultrazone, my name is Yazoo and I'll be your Game Master for the next game. Are any of you here first time players?" The crowd before him on the stairs fell silent, watching the male in the forest-green shirt. Yazoo smiled, waving a hand in the air at a few of the crowd's members.

"Right then. Down to the rules." he continued before rambling off on a few of the rules written on the wall behind him, hands gesturing a bit to earn a few laughs from the people. "Lets go then! To the vesting room." he finally let out, everyone jumping up at once to beat everyone else into the other room.

"Hey hey! Careful with those!" Cid yelled at a few of the kids who chanced to pick up the heavy vests haphazardly. Cid happened to be the Ultrazone Technician and usually barked at anyone who mishandled any of the equipment. After all, he was the one who had to fix it after.

"Alright everyone! Line up at your color doors.." Yazoo continued once he made his own way into the room, everyone doing as he said. He continued his slur of a speech before pushing a button. Then, off everyone went into the arena, leaving Yazoo a moment before he had to walk in and follow.

"I can't believe you have that much fucking patience, yo." Reno drawled out faintly as he made his way slowly behind Yazoo, watching the last kid enter the arena. Yazoo's eyes looked at his boss from the corner of his eye, hands on his hips.

"It's because you pay me so much to have it." he joked before wandering away from Reno, closing the three doors behind him.

Once inside, it was dark. Black lights shone in the arena that illuminated anything white. Kids wandered this way and that in the arena, making to have what fun they could before their ten minutes were up. Yazoo's eyes watched a kid run before him, shaking his head with a sigh. He didn't care that the kid was breaking the rules, it was just dumb he did it in front of him. He lazily made his way to the center of the arena, walking up a small ramp to house himself against a wall with his arms crossed. Sure, he liked this job. There wasn't really anything bad about it. He was graced with a manager's position, meaning he really didn't have to be running a game, but who the fuck cared. He yawned, eyes looking around.

"Game Master" someone wailed not too far off. Yazoo sighed, pushing his way up off the wall to make his way to the familiar voice. Of course it was someone familiar. It was Kadaj. Who seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"What?" Yazoo asked, arms still over his chest. Kadaj didn't say anything, but merely pointed his laser gun behind the red base wall. Yazoo raised a brow before stalking off to peer at whatever it was Kadaj wanted him to see. He winced at the sight.

Loz and Tifa were there, huddled in the corner on top of each other. Sure, they were both clothed, but it wasn't a very nice sight to see some girl all over his brother with their tongues dancing and hands roaming.

"Hey. Get the heck up." he let out forcefully, kicking at their shoes. Loz looked up sheepishly, arms held tightly around Tifa's waist. The young girl was bright red in embarrassment. "One of these days you two are going to get me fired." he added in a sigh. Loz only laughed.

"Brother, you need to get laid." Loz dared to say as he and Tifa stood up, running off in separate directions. Yazoo twitched as he heard Kadaj's laugh.

"Games over!" he was finally able to yell as a noise came over the loud speakers. "Everyone follow me to the green door!" he added, waving his hand into the air as he wandered along, downloading everyone's score into the system. Once everyone was out of the vesting room, he moved to make sure that all the vests were on their proper rails. Reno managed to wander his way back into the small room.

"Hard time, Yaz?" he asked softly, moving beside the male. Yazoo let off a faint smile as Reno stroked his cheek.

"I don't know what patience you were talking about, because I don't really have much." he retorted, moving into Reno's arms. This elected a laugh from the owner of the establishment.

"Everyone, grab a pack carefully and line up by your door!" Vivi let out in his playful voice, waving a hand as he opened the door. "Oh! Sorry boss!" he drawled out, watching Reno a moment before looking away. Reno laughed a bit and shook his head, moving away with Yazoo in tote.

"Bye bro! We'll bring you some food in awhile." Loz said as he waved, Kadaj walking beside him. They both worked on Main, one at the nearby Johnny Rockets while the other worked at Marini's Music store. Yazoo simply nodded, Reno standing behind him with arms around the thin waist. Very few kids were left in the main room of the establishment, those that were there simply playing video games. Yazoo sighed, leaning on the counter in boredom. Reno was still behind him, leaning over as well and resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Want dinner?" Reno asked faintly, just holding Yazoo. Sure, he wanted to do more to him at that moment, but they were at work. And he was the bossman. So he couldn't exactly do much.. He had standards to uphold, yo!

Yazoo took a moment to think, eyes trailing to the list of nearby food places on the desk. "I'm not too hungry..." he sighed out faintly, shrugging his shoulders. Reno looked a bit offended by this, pulling away a moment to examine Yazoo. The boy usually wore a shirt that was a size too large for him, though his pants might have been a bit big, too..

"Anorexic." Reno claimed, putting his hands into the air as he walked away into the back room. Yazoo turned on his heel quickly to face Reno's back.

"I am NOT!" he claimed, hands clenched in fists at his sides. He wasn't. Really.

"That's what they all say, Yaz." Reno claimed before shutting the door.

-d-b-1

Kadaj pushed a few fries around on his plate, boredly picking one up before shoving it into his mouth. He had about another half hour before work, so he decided he should probably eat before the slave labor. He watched unamused through kohl lined eyes as Loz prepared different foodstuffs for people to eat behind the counter.

"Don't you ever get bored of this?" Kadaj wondered out loud, tossing the half-eaten fry back down onto the plate. Loz looked over his shoulder a moment and shrugged.

"Well..Yeah. But you get the best gossip ever." the older brother teased, shaking his head as a few people entered and seated themselves. It was Twilight Town, the local band.

"Yeah, well..I was thinking about going off to see that new guy for the open bass position." Roxas' voice rang as he spoke to Demyx, the bassist for the band.

"Aw Don't tease like that Roxas!" the mullet-hared Demyx replied with a pout. Kadaj simply shook his head and sighed faintly, standing up from his stool while putting money on the counter.

"What, no tip?" Loz teased, taking the money before depositing it into the register.

"Be lucky I paid you. I'm just leaving 'cause the bitch brigade showed their faces." Kadaj teased back in a soft whisper, passing the table of 'nobodies' on his way out.

He wandered through the Renaissance square, idly glancing at the packed movie theater before continuing down the sidewalk to cross the street. He'd be at work early, but that didn't seem to bother him. He just didn't like hanging around Johnny Rockets while all the stupid people started to show up. He brooded his way into Marini's, pausing a moment when he realized no one was standing at the counter. He journeyed into the back room, plopping his canvas bag onto the floor before looking around. Then he realized he heard someone..wait. Not just someone, two someones.

"H-harder..." The first someone's voice called, strained in between some sort of pain and pleasure. The voice was all too familiar to Kadaj's ears.

"Zexion..?" Kadaj betrayed himself a moment as he heard something hit the floor. There was a rustling from behind shelves as he grew closer to the target. He rounded the corner in a hurry and saw a horrid sight to his eyes.

It was Axel, pulling on his pants in a quick manner and buttoning them up. Zexion was sitting on the floor in front of him, making a show of trying to pull on his own clothes in some sort of haste. But it was too late; Kadaj saw his lover cheating.

"..Zexy." Kadaj let out, voice failing to let out anything else. His mouth moved with the effort of trying to say other things, but it just wasn't working.

"It's not what it looks like, Kadaj." Zexion claimed, quickly trying to pull his shirt over his head. Kadaj just shook his head as he took a few steps back into another shelf filled with music papers. The jarring of the shelf sent a few stacks of the papers to the floor.

"Yeah it is." Kadaj let out dejectedly before running, eyes tearing as he rushed away as quickly as he could. He didn't even pick up his back as he pushed the door open and ran down the sidewalk. Zexion and Axel simply looked at each other. They were both totally and utterly screwed.

-d-b-2

"Just hurry it up, yo. We've got starving employees here!" Reno spoke into the phone before hanging it up as Yazoo entered the room.

"Sora, watch the front." he let out softly, moving to plop into one of the nearby chairs. Reno watched the overly rambunctious boy walk out the door, closing it behind him in some sort of glee.

"That's not such a good idea, Yaz.." Reno let out faintly, watching the pale boy lean lazily on the counter. He merely shrugged, silver locks of hair flowing off his shoulder. His eyes closed and he looked like he was trying to nap.

"What's up, Yaz-baby?" Reno asked, standing up from the computer while moving toward the lethargic pile of Yazoo. The younger male didn't respond, simply sitting there, unmoving. Reno tried pulling him up, earning a sleepy moan for his efforts. Then it clicked.

"You haven't eaten at all today, have you?" he accused the other, pulling him up into a standing position. Yazoo stood there, swaying on his feet as he shook his head. Reno let out a harsh sigh and shook his head.

"Boss boss" Sora called loudly, throwing open the door. "There's a dude from some place here to see ya!" he added in his normal tone. Reno nodded and set Yazoo back into his chair.

"Alright, yo. Calm the hell down and go run a game, half-pint." he ordered, making his way out to the desk to see what was up. It was the food he had ordered from Dominoes. Sure, it was a simple pizza, but it would be enough to tide Yazoo over for awhile. Vivi appeared from in the room.

"He fell asleep?" he asked, yellow eyes shining in the light. Reno nodded with a sigh, making his way back into the room with the pizza in hand.

"Tall, pale, and anorexic. Wake up." Reno said to Yazoo, trying to sit the other up. Yazoo didn't seem to pleased with having been awoken, but Reno also didn't seem care.

"Eat up. At least three slices, yo." Reno claimed, putting the box onto the counter in front of Yazoo. The sleepy male promptly groaned.

"No..I'm not hungry." Just the thought of having to eat the pizza slightly made him sick. Reno shook his head and opened the box, pulling out a slice of the plain cheese pizza.

"Don't make me force it down." he said softly, watching as Yazoo wrinkled his nose. He opened his mouth and took a tentative bite, trying his best to hold down a gag.

"C'mon. I'll make it worth your while, love." the redhead let out softly, moving his lips over the pale skin of Yazoo's neck, kissing softly here and there. Yazoo only smiled faintly, taking another bite of the greasy food.

-d-b-3

"Something is fucking screwy with the electric panel. Going to go check it out." Reno said to Vivi, waving a hand off-handedly. "Keep an eye on the newbie." he added as he made his way to the basement. Vivi nodded, but then rose a hand and gasped as if remembering something.

"Wait! Yazoo went downstairs to sleep for a bit!" the smaller boy claimed, earning a pause from Reno.

"Well, too fucking bad. He's usually a heavy sleeper, anyways." Reno let out with a sigh, moving down into the basement before closing the door at the bottom of the stairs. Indeed, Yazoo himself was downstairs. But he was by no means asleep.

"Took you long enough.." Yazoo claimed, smiling somewhat up at Reno. The tall redhead only smiled and shrugged his shoulders with a smile of his own.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm here now, yo." he said softly, moving onto the large bed that was settled into the basement. Yazoo was lounging on the pillows, stomach almost overly full from the three slices of pizza. Luckily, he didn't have to eat the crust.

Reno moved with a purpose, and that purpose was Yazoo. He snaked his arms around the boy's legs and pulled him on the bed, straightening him out so he wasn't only on the pillows anymore.

"Hey!" Yazoo started to protest, but was cut short when Reno's lips were pressed against his own. Arms were tangled and fingers struggled to pull off layers of clothing on either of the males, kiss only broken when shirts needed to be discarded. Hands then moved to roam over skin, musing over spots that each other knew were sensitive.

"Yazoo, you have lost weight." Reno let out with a faint sigh, mouth moving from Yazoo's to the boy's hardening nipples. Yazoo didn't reply to the fact, but simply let out a faint sigh as he felt the warm slickness of Reno's mouth. Reno was always one to tease as Yazoo learned early on in their relationship.

"Reno.." Yazoo gasped as the male's mouth traveled lower, hands already undoing Yazoo's pants with ease. Once they were unbuttoned, Reno moved back up to push into a sloppy kiss, hands roaming again. Yazoo's went down to Reno's pants to get rid of the offending article of clothing. Once his pants were gone, Reno was free and ready to do whatever he wanted. And so he moved, flipping over so Yazoo was ontop of him, the boy sitting up on Reno's stomach slowly.

"Lube." Reno pointed out, Yazoo raising a brow. The redhead sighed and pointed to a desk full of drawers, one of which Yazoo realized contained the said lubricant. Yazoo let off a faint smile as he teased Reno's member, hand slathered with the slick substance while he was pumping the erection. Reno writhed under him, bitting his lower lip to hide a moan.

"Now..who is being..the motherfuckin' tease, yo.." Reno gasped out, Yazoo turning slightly to look at his partner with a headtilt. "Shit..You're so hot.." Yazoo only laughed as he turned around, bending to lay a kiss on Reno's lips.

"Of course." Yazoo let out before lowering himself slowly onto Reno's length, eyes closing tightly until the other was fully inside. Then they both began, bodies moving in rhythm with their moans echoing a chorus of music. Yazoo was only on top for so long as Reno found he wanted the power and flipped the two back over. Yazoo was now on bottom, lithe legs wrapping around the other. Their sweaty body moved together, slick on each other.

"Reno.." Yazoo let out desperately, gasping as his hand tangled into red locks. Reno only grunted as both their body grew tense and collapsed onto the bed, tangled in the sheets. They couldn't rest long, however, Reno recovering first and placing a kiss on Yazoo's head.

"I'll come and get you in an hour. Sleep until then, yo." he let out softly, smiling as he pulled his shirt on sloppily as always. Yazoo seemed to be way ahead of the other male, eyes already closing. Reno wandered up the stairs, laughing slightly as he flicked off the light.

-end-ch1-

**AN**: So where is Kadaj, huh? Poor poor boy.. Yes, well..This is the end of the first chapter. I can try to get out a chapter every week, and sometimes maybe sooner. If I'm up for it. ;D Until then! Reviews appreciated, Flames reported.


	2. MakeoutMakeup Party

**New Characters**: Larxene, Riku, Yuna.

-d-b-0

Kadaj had locked himself in his room right after seeing what happened. He refused to go back to work, simply calling the boss and saying it was a family emergency. He wouldn't answer the phone, though it was ringing every few minutes. His computer was on, and it would seem he was receiving emails, but he didn't seem to care as he curled up in a ball under his covers. He refused to leave, tears smearing the kohl on his eyes and melting his cheeks. How could Zexion do that to him? They had been together for three years now, and he never showed any sign of unhappiness. Until today, if you counted that. Finally, the calls stopped and the computer stopped telling him about his emails. It would all be over for now. Kadaj cried silently, laying his head onto his pillow to drift into an uneasy sleep.

-d-b-1

Yazoo finally awoke from his own sleep, arms stretching above his head. He yawned once before sitting upward, blanket falling from his naked body. He moved almost lazily, pulling up his clothes and crawling into them before making his way to the stairs.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." Reno murmured faintly, not even looking up from the papers he was writing on in the back room. Yazoo rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, moving to push a kiss to Reno's cheek.

"I'm a sucker for the kissies, yo." Reno sighed, leaning upward to give Yazoo a better kiss before anyone could interfere.

"Where's the other two?" Yazoo asked, looking around a bit.

"Closing was two hours ago, yo." Reno laughed, patting Yazoo on the head. Yazoo shook his head a bit and stood up straight, moving to pull off his work shirt and change into his regular one.

"You said you'd wake me up in an hour!" Yazoo let out with a sigh, moving to check on the computer to be sure he was clocked out. Of course, he wasn't.

"I didn't feel like it." Reno said with a shrug, moving to put the money into the safe before locking it. Yazoo rolled his eyes and shut down the computer before taking his keys from the desk.

"So I've been asleep for four hours?" Yazoo asked, running his fingers through his hair to take out any knots. Reno shook his head and held up five fingers. Yazoo sighed and shook his head.

"Kadaj was off of work half an hour ago. I've got to get home." Yazoo let out before giving Reno a final kiss on the cheek.

-d-b-2

Loz finished cleaning off the grill and the dishes with a sigh, looking around the place to be sure it was clean.

"I can finally get home.." he let out before the door opened. He was looking down at the register, typing away a moment before he let out a faint, "Sorry, we're closed.." The female laughed.

"Loz, I didn't know you were closed to me.." Tifa muttered, hands on her hips. Loz looked up with a bright smile and closed the register, taking his keys before tossing away his apron.

"Never." he claimed, pulling her quickly out the door while locking up the restaurant. "Where too, m'lady?" he mused, tugging her along to the car. Tifa seemed to think a moment before an idea hit her.

"Let's head out to my place?" she said, tugging Loz by the arm. Loz simply nodded and opened the car door for her before moving off to his own door.

--

Once their, they had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. They roamed, clothing coming off and tossed into unknown spaces. Kisses were everywhere; lips, necks, throats, chests..Wherever you could get them.

"Room.." Tifa moaned out as she felt Loz's hands on her ass. Loz understood, moving slowly off into Tifa's room.

Once in the fighter's bedroom, they collapsed onto the bed, completely naked from their journey. Loz let a hand make it's way southward, rubbing softly against Tifa's already wet folds. She let out a faint moan, back arching on the bed.

"Lozz..." she drawled as he pushed deeper into her, smiling at how her hips tried pushing. He pulled out his finger and licked it clean, Tifa watching all the while amused. "Please.." she continued, eyes falling half-lidded. Loz readily would have agreed, if only he wasn't missing...

"What about a rubber?" he asked softly, looking around the room a moment before his eyes fell back on Tifa. She was holding up a packet of some type of pills. He took the little round disk and examined it a moment before looking at her devilishly.

"Tifa, you naughty girl." he said faintly with a laugh, tossing the packet on the floor before moving back to his task, lips pushing against hers.

Then, they began their task. Bodies slid up against each other, kisses becoming sloppier as the lack of breath stung at their lungs. Gasping and moaning, touching and tasting..

"Loz!" Tifa cried loudly, feeling her walls collapsing. Loz let out a low grunt, burying his face into his lovers hair as he felt himself release. They shared a few sweet kisses before rolling on each other, eyes closing to fall asleep. Just like they always did on their boring Friday nights.

-d-b-3

Yazoo sighed as pulled his helmet off his head, running a hand through his silver hair before pulling keys out to open the door. He looked around a moment and noticed that the light was turned out. Someone was obviously home. Probably Kadaj, knowing the way he and Zexion played at it. Always at the Jenova Pad and never at his own place. Yazoo shook his head once before opening the door, eyes easily adjusting to the dim lighting.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo called out, closing the door and dropping all his stuff by the door. No one answered. He rose a brow in slight confusion before moving toward the stairs, looking at them a moment before making his way up them. A tired yawn escaped his lips as he reached the top and looked at Kadaj's door. It was closed, just as it always was. Yazoo let out a faint laugh before moving forward to open the door and peer inside.

Kadaj had the tip of his thumb between his teeth as he slept, arm protectively wrapped around a black moogle doll that Zexion had given him in the past. Yazoo moved into the room slowly, leaving the door open behind him. He didn't say anything as he sat on his younger brother's bed, a hand moving to tousle the short silver strands of hair softly. Kadaj let out a faint 'Go away' before wrinkling his nose a bit. Yazoo couldn't help but smile. A smile that faded when he saw the blackened-tear marks on his brother's face. The position, the doll..everything screamed to Yazoo that something happened between the two lovers. Yazoo sighed softly, shaking his head before standing up and moving out of the room to head for his own. He was still tired and wanted to be able to wake up early enough to talk to Kadaj in the morning before he had to go to work.

-d-b-4

Yazoo rolled over in his bed as he heard something break. More like a few some things break. After about the third slam he finally rolled out of bed in his boxers, a hand rubbing at his eyes. He peered around the hall a moment before pinpointing where the sound was coming from. It was the kitchen, to where he promptly ran.

He was met with the sight of broken plates and cups on the floor, glass and porcelain shattered on the floor. And the culprit was curled up in the corner, cradling his left arm. Yazoo quickly ran toward the huddled form, feet light in places untouched by the shrapnel. Someone was banging furiously on the front door, but Yazoo ignored it for the moment to tend to his brother.

"Kadaj? Kadaj what's the matter?" he asked, trying to coo the boy from his ball. Kadaj was crying again, black makeup smeared on his arm.

"H-He was in t-the w-wi-window..." Kadaj cried softly, peering at Kadaj from behind his bangs.

Yazoo furrowed his brow a moment before looking at the window, then to the door. He groaned faintly as he stood up slowly, making his way through the kitchen to the door to glare at whoever was there. He threw open the door and his eyes fell upon Zexion, who immediately dashed passed Yazoo to get to the kitchen. The tall silver-haired male slammed the door shut and chased after him, hand reaching out to catch him by his sweater's hood.

"Don't you dare go near my little brother." Yazoo hissed out at the boy, eyes narrowed dangerously. Zexion watched him in some horror before shrugging it off, quickly moving to pull out of his sweater to get to Kadaj.

"Kadaj, please.." Zexion whispered softly as he moved into the kitchen to see the youngest Jenova brother bleeding slightly.

"Go away!" Kadaj screamed, looking up from his cradled arms to his once-lover. Zexion took a step back before moving forward, arms trying to wrap around the boy. Yazoo watched from the living room, arms crossed over his chest. Though Kadaj was thrashing around, Zexion somehow managed to pick the boy up and turn around. Yazoo was still glaring.

"Don't you have work?" Zexion let out, looking at Yazoo awkwardly. Yazoo twitched before looking at Kadaj. Somehow, he managed to get his arms around Zexion and burry his face into the other's chest.

"If I come home and he's gone or still crying, you'd better be out of town." Yazoo warned dangerously before moving to his room.

-d-b-5

"_Tick, tock, insanity around the clock_" Demyx sang into the microphone, strumming a mixture of notes on his bass. Roxas let out a simple laugh, matching the notes on his guitar and turning it into something more complex. Riku sat on the drums, tapping out a simple rhythm that seemed to mix well with the already flowing music.

"_Don't go, don't leave, just stay here right beside me_.." Roxas continued into his own microphone, looking to their asleep 'other guitarist'. An idea sparked as he made the others stop the song. He rose a hand into the air and pretended to turn a knob before moving to his amplifier to turn up the volume to the max. Demyx did the same with a happy bounce and Riku counted off on the drumsticks for him.

As soon as fingers hit the chords, a loud slurr of notes powered from the amplifiers and straight into Larxene's ears. She jumped up off the couch she was on, and screamed.

"That was NOT funny!" she let out loudly, hands on her hips as the boys of the group laughed. A tall yawning fiery redhead wandered into the studio, hands in his pockets. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the intruder. However, he shrugged it off as Demyx started to play another song. The two guitarists and the drummer picked it up easily.

"_Hey Barbie!_" Demyx sang first, taking a step toward Larxene.

"_Hi Ken!_" Larxene giggled, taking a step over to Demyx.

"_Wanna go for a ride?_" Demyx took another step.

"_Sure!_" Larxene did too, but with a hop.

"_Hop on in!_"

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world-_" Roxas began...

--

"_Life in plastic; It's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation_"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_"

It was a banging party at Ultrazone. The second story 'C' room housed the band Twilight Town as they sang a punk cover for Aqua. The music rang loud through the whole establishment, different drinks and other such things passed around. Yazoo and Sora sat behind the counter, too tired from the two hours of partying already to dance any. Young teenagers where everywhere in the room. It was surprising that the cops hadn't shown up yet, even though it was only noon.

Time seemed to fly by quickly, different people showing up later in the evening with a special card that they received in the mail. It was an 'Invite Only' party. Ultrazone was closed for the day just for this party. Not everyone was on shift. For example, Reno hadn't crawled his way to work yet, though those working figured he'd been there drinking the whole time. Yazoo, Sora, Vivi and Tidus were the only ones working. Not like they needed four people on shift, seeing as how they weren't running any games...

The whole party was split into two parts. The main room was the rock party, Twilight Town playing their music and different covers for everyone to listen to. Sometimes they even did requests. And in the arena, it was the rave. DJ Strife was spinning the vinyls, powering out the beats for any etards to dance along with.

"This next song is for the two Ultrazone Lovers" Larxene let out with a wicked smile, looking at Yazoo who promptly rolled his eyes. Roxas began rocking his hips into his guitar as his fingers strummed along the strings, Demyx following along as Riku hit the drums. Everyone who knew Reno and Yazoo new about their lovelife and would call them the Ultrazone Lovers, seeing as how they both worked there. Well, at least Yazoo worked there. Reno owned it, but hey. No one complained.

"_Whoa, whoa_" Larxene began, letting her voice into the microphone as her fingers hit notes on the synthesizer.

"_If you're alone and you need a friend, Someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along, baby, take my hand I'll be your lover tonight_." Larxene continued, making a proud show of the voice she never showed off. They continued on easily, Reno finally deciding to show his face as he moved behind the counter to put his arms around Yazoo.

"Look. Our song." Yazoo toyed, rolling his eyes before looking back at the group.

"_Boom boom boom boom I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together, from now until forever!_" everyone in the band powered out, dancing to the tune. Roxas was caught totally off guard as Axel moved behind him, pulling the boy's mouth away from the microphone and onto his. Everyone in the crowd started letting out hoots and hollers for the two, the rest of the band continuing the song with bright smiles on their faces as the two totally disappeared behind the wall.

Yazoo sighed. "This is going to be one long night.."

-d-b-6

Zexion carried Kadaj all the way up the stairs, cradling the small figure in his arms as he nudged the door open. He stayed silent as he placed Kadaj on the bed, brushing the silver bangs from the side of his face.

"You look like shit." Zexion commented, a bright smile on his face. Kadaj pouted a bit and pushed Zexion out of the way.

"Get out of my room.." Kadaj said softly, looking away from the other male. Zexion shook his head a bit and pulled Kadaj toward him, a hand trying to wipe away at the tears.

"Kadaj..Please..I'm so sorry.." he said as best he could, looking into Kadaj's eyes as he spoke. "He pressured me..I didn't know what to do." he added quieter, moving to nuzzle into his cheek. Kadaj tensed up a moment, not being able to help as fresh tears made their way down his cheek. Zexion pulled away for a moment before moving back forward, licking at the salty trails along his melted cheeks. Kadaj gasped softly, hands moving to hold onto the front of Zexion's shirt.

"Don't forget, Kadaj.. I'd give everything for you." he whispered softly, pulling the shorter into a soft kiss.

-d-b-7

"_Moving forward using all my breath, Making love to you was never second best._" Roxas sang into the microphone, a smile on his lips as Axel played the notes on his guitar. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the beginnings of the song. Tidus had even found Yuna to hang with. Sora was stuck watching his lover play on the drums.

"_And I saw the world crashing all around your face, Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace._" Roxas continued, Larxene wiggling on stage with her tambourine. Yazoo watched as Zexion walked in with Kadaj around his arm. It looked like they finally made up and came to dance for awhile.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference and it's getting better, all the time._" As the next line was powered out, Reno encircled Yazoo with his arms, pulling the thin male in for a much needed first kiss of the night.

"_And there's nothing you and I won't do. I'll stop the world and melt with you._"

-end-ch2

**AN: **Yeah. Um. Chapter two. Enjoy. :D Review would be nice.

**Songs: **Italics are all songs, except the first one. That's by me.1. Barbie Girl - Aqua 2. Boom Boom Boom Boom - Vengaboys 3. I'll Stop The World - Modern English


	3. Leaving

**New Characters:** Yuffie, Rikku, the Turks, mention of Zell

**AN: **Yeah, late chapter. Sorry guys. If you're reading, please review. I don't like this chapter much, but it had to get out sooner or later.

-d-b-0

"Alright. Anyone not up off their ass in the next two minutes is getting a full face of fire extinguisher!" Reno shouted over the intercom. It was the day after the party, ten in the morning. Those who had nowhere else to go that day had decided to crash at Ultrazone, different bodies laying here and there. Some people rose with a groan, gathered their wits and moved toward the nearest exit. Reno watched with bright blue eyes as others opted to stay in their spots.

"Have it your way, yo.." he said with a sigh, pulling the tab of the red extinguisher before holding out the hose and pulling the trigger. Tidus was the first to receive a face-full of the ice-cold foam, quickly sitting up and wiping his face on his sleeves.

"What the FUCK, man!" the blonde yelled, looking up to the fiery red-head. He quickly shut up, however, seeing the new look on the pyromaniac's face.

"Start cleaning." Reno said, pointing around the room. The whole place was totally trashed, cups and bottles lying everywhere with some really random clothes over the counter and on the video games. Tidus sighed heavily before frowning.

"I better get paid for this.." he muttered under his breath, nose wrinkled as he continued pouting while standing to clean. Reno wandered back to the microphone and turned it on.

"And you two upstairs. If you had sex and got all your nasty liquids in my carpet you're re-carpeting the whole damn place, yo!" he yelled, efficiently waking Axel and Roxas. Axel crawled like a cat to the edge of the wall, looking down from the handrail to Reno, eyes narrowed.

"It's clean." he purred, smirking smugly. Reno smirked back and for a moment, the two looked exactly like brothers. Roxas crawled somewhat on top of Axel, draping his small form over the thin one under him. He leaned his chin on red hair, crushing down some of the spikes.

"We'll be outta the place soon. I have a gig in an hour." Roxas muttered, Axel nodding in agreement before the two moved off to get clothed. Reno wandered away, shaking his head as he moved into the arena. His eyes looked around, searching for any trace of anything. But..There wasn't a damned thing.

"Clean just like we promised." rang Sephiroth's voice from behind the shorter red-head, causing him to jump a bit into the air.

"Whoa, man, don't fucking pull that shit. Nearly gave me a heart-attack, yo!" Reno accused, hands on his hips as he turned to face the three males. Cloud rolled his eyes and Zack was laughing.

"Your own fault. We'll be leaving. Everything was packed up, though this place might smell like all the weed in here for a few days. Make sure it's sprayed with something, just in case." Sephiroth added boredly, turning around before the trio wandered out through one of the emergency exits. Of course, this was an exit without the alarm on it.

"Fucking...stupid ass.." Reno started before someone approached him. It was Tidus. "What?"

"Opening's in ten minutes." Tidus offered, holding two garbage bags.

"The place better be clean, then, huh?" Tidus simply scowled.

-d-b-1

Yazoo rolled over in his bed as the door was thrown open.

"Brother! Wake up." Loz called, bringing in the aroma of breakfast with him. Yazoo rose a brow before sitting up a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"Who cooked?" he asked softly, running his fingers through his hair as he stood, pulling a shirt off his dresser to throw on. Loz didn't say anything while leading the way into the kitchen.

Zexion and Kadaj were working the stove and toaster, shuffling around with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and of course toast. Yazoo couldn't help but let out a faint laugh, moving to collapse into a chair with a yawn.

"Someone was up late last night." Loz teased the younger brother, moving to sit into a chair himself. Yazoo rolled his eyes before Kadaj set plates before the two.

"Yeah, but I was working and not off running around with a girlfriend." he teased back, watching as Kadaj and Zexion sat down themselves, piling their own plates with the different items.

"Do you have the day off, Yazoo?" Kadaj asked before taking a bite of his toast, eyes watching the middle brother. Yazoo offered a simple nod as he took only a piece of toast for his plate.

"Yeah, why?" he asked softly, taking a bite of the toast before deciding he wasn't really all that hungry. Kadaj just shrugged before waving a hand.

"Just means I'll have to take the bus to work." the youngest offered, munching on pancakes now. The four in the house sat in silence, eating their food and sipping their drinks. Loz finished first and left quickly before he had the chance to be late for work, hurrying out the door with barely a goodbye. Yazoo sighed and stood up, moving toward the bathroom.

"Yazoo. Eat more." Kadaj said, almost a command. Zexion held back a laugh as he stuffed his face with eggs.

"I'm totally whipped.." Yazoo claimed, moving back to the table to grab a slice of bacon. With that eaten, he quickly moved back to take a shower. Zexion watched Yazoo move, Kadaj watching as his boyfriend checked out his older brother. His lover received a sharp jab in the ribs from his elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zexion nearly hissed, holding his side. "I was just watching your brother!"

"More like checking him out." Kadaj hissed back, arms over his chest. Zexion rolled his eyes before waving at the closed bathroom door.

"He's a total anorexic. Didn't you notice he wasn't very balanced while he was walking?" Zexion tried, earning a glance from Kadaj.

"Don't.. Talk about Yazoo like that.." Kadaj warned, even though he knew Zexion was right. The lilac-haired boy simply shrugged and returned to eating as Kadaj looked toward the bathroom.

-d-b-2

Roxas lounged on the over-stuffed black couch of Twilight Town's headquarters, music blaring through the small flat. He was curled up in a blanket, making sure there was no spare inch of the couch for anyone to plop into. And of course, Axel found this out as he entered the room.

"Rokusasu." Axel called, scratching the back of his neck with a gloved hand. Roxas stirred lightly at the calling of his name, letting a faint moan slip passed his lips as he curled up a bit tighter. Axel smirked as he collapsed on the couch, arms and legs draping everywhere.

"C'mon. Give me a kiss goodbye." Axel added, leaning to steal the blanket off the blonde's small body. The blanket was easily lost and revealed Roxas with barely his pants on. Axel rose a brow at the pale form.

"Roku. If you're sick you should be in bed." he chided like a mother, earning a light kick from the boy.

"Akuseru." the boy drawled out faintly, sitting up and musing his own hair around a bit. "I'm not sick. I was just tired." he huffed, trying to steal the blanket back but to no avail.

"Oh. Well, I'm leaving for now." Axel said with a nod, waving a hand. Roxas looked the larger male up and down, sizing up the black cloak and the gloves.. And the boots. Can't forget the boots.

"Baby.. You're never there" Demyx's voice rang out. Larxene was behind him, causing a storm with a trumpet. Really, how could she play so many instruments? Roxas sighed as the moment was ruined, his body slowly moving up into a standing position.

"Alright, Axel.. I'll talk with you later?" Roxas asked as the red-head stood with a nod and a wave, walking out of the room and house. Demyx and Larxene smiled brilliantly at each other before looking at Roxas. For being such a small boy, he sure had a killer body. He simply glared at them. They just glared back in a prompt 'I am way better than you, so shut the fuck up' fashion. Roxas shrugged and collapsed back on the couch for some more sleep.

-d-b-3

A group of males and females were in the back room of Ultrazone, all wearing the same attire, carrying their own sort of weapon; A gun, a baton, knives, etc.

"Reno. We've got to get going." one man spoke, pushing a dark pair of glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Reno was facing the group, arms crossed over his chest. He was in the same uniform they were wearing, only the suit's jacket wasn't zipped and the shirt was untucked.

"Yet, you won't tell me the mission, partner." Reno sighed out, shaking his head as he moved toward a locked cabinet in the room. Easily, he pulled out a set of keys to unlock the door and pull out what looked like a metallic baton. An evil smile crossed over his face as he swung it a few times, each person exchanging a glance.

"You're still using that crazy night stick?" a blonde asked, earning a smirk from the red-head. He only nodded.

"Once a Turk, always a Turk." Reno said with a sigh before ushering them out the back door.

-d-b-4

Kadaj sat on Zexion's lap in the Renaissance square, the lilac-haired lover stroking through silvery locks. Kadaj's eyes were closed, and if you listened close enough you could swear he was purring. Eight cloaked figures walked passed them, hoods pulled down so their faces were showing. Zexion recognized each of them, eyes lazily following their movements as they became closer.

"And who is this little flower?" a silver-haired male asked, dark honey skin contrasting with the hair. Zexion glared, Kadaj opening his eyes to look at the faces surrounding them.

"Leave. I don't have business with any of you today." came Zexion's cool reply. Each male laughed in his own tone, soft and delicate or dangerous and deadly. They all left, leaving the two younger males on their own.

"Zexy.. Who were they?" Kadaj asked softly, looking toward his lover. Zexion simply shook his head with a soft smile.

"Acquaintances, lover." he offered simply, ruffling Kadaj's silver hair. "Lets go see a movie before work." Not only would said movie include kisses, but probably also some nice positions.

-d-b-5

"And I had to come to work.. On my DAY OFF!" Yazoo yelled loudly over the phone, earning a few scared glances from kids playing games.

"Aw, come on, Princess! I'll be back in a few days. Just cruise the joint for me, yo!" Yazoo could only sigh. This was stupid. Reno was stupid. He had a fucking headache because his lover decided to be so dumb. The only thing Yazoo knew of Reno's disappearance was that he was on some sort of 'vacation' with his friends. Perfect enough to piss Yazoo off as he didn't know of it until the very minute.

"Bitch." Yazoo cursed before hanging up the phone. Reno was left on the other side of the line, standing on a tall skyscraper in the middle of god-forsaken Los Angeles. The conversation over the phone was so loud, the other Turks around Reno heard it as well.

"Reno..." Elena began sympathetically, earning a shake of a head from Rude.

"Nah. He'll be fine, yo." Reno reassured with a bright smile, though inside he felt his heartstrings being pulled tight. He moved along quickly, taking his seat in the front of the chopper to fly the machine. This was going to be one unhappy trip for the Turk. Let alone, it was to do Rufus Shinra's dirty work. Dirty work being 'reason' with some people and kill others over dumb little company squabbles.

-d-b-6

Tifa sat in Coldstone Creamery's ice cream parlor with her own little concoxion of chocolatey sweets in a cone. She was drowning away her indecision and couldn't think of a way to get out of it. Yuffie and Rikku finally came from the counter with their own ice creams.

"So what's the sitch?" Rikku asked, licking at the cookie bits in her ice cream. Yuffie nodded in agreement, sitting on her knees in the chair.

"Yeah, Tiff What's the big deal! Zell's willing to sponsor you to go all the way to France!" Yuffie warbled out passed carmel, wiggling with excitement. The two girls both didn't see the issue.

"What about Loz?" Tifa asked softly, making sure her treat wouldn't drip. "He'd be so.. Heartbroken.." she added in an softer tone. Yuffie and Rikku looked at each other before nodding.

"If he was manly enough, he'd understand that you were getting a golden opportunity! He'd move right along, Tiff! You gotta go!" Yuffie said enthusiastically, Rikku's head nodding like a bobble-head. That was when Loz decided to show up. He had received a text awhile ago from his lover and was there as fast as he could.

"Oh, hello." Loz said with a faint smile toward Rikku and Yuffie. Both girls smiled back before waving.

"We'll be going, now." Rikku said simply with a wink, walking out with Yuffie bounding behind her. Loz took a seat in front of Tifa, a smile on his face. She didn't look so happy.

"What's the matter, Tifa?" he asked softly, brows knitting together in worry. Tifa sighed softly and took a lick at her ice cream, offering it to Loz. He shook his head a bit and waited for her answer.

"Well.. I've been offered a trip to France, Loz..." she started, explaining the situation as best she could. Going to France to practice Martial Arts was one thing she had always looked to; she had even started saving up for it recently. Loz knew how bad she wanted it.

"Go." he said simply, a smile stretched on his lips. She looked a bit happy, yet hurt at the same time.

"Loz.." she started, but he put up a hand to silence her.

"Don't. Just go. I know it's something you've always wanted to do. I'm not going to stand in the way of that." he said as best he could, keeping his voice from wavering. Inside, his heart was breaking, but there was no way he could keep her where she was. There wasn't anything for her in Alhambra, and he knew that.

"I'm so sorry.." she said faintly, standing up to move from her seat. She leaned inward to Loz and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out the door. He watched her leave, letting out a faint sigh as he buried his face into his hands.

-end-ch3-


End file.
